A longing love
by xIsis18x
Summary: This is my first attempt at a story so please review. Tips are apprieciated. This is an MS so you have been warned this will be m in later chapters Legolas OC Tenth Walker. Adrial Longs For Something more and she finds herself transported to M.E
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but Adrial please do not sue.

Prolouge

As she stared at the computer screen Adrial couldn't help but think that this was the most boring thing that she had ever done. She was average hight with shoulder length red hair, she was pale skinned and did not like when people called her ginger. She sighed and shifted her position

'there is no way i'm going to get anything done tonight. I wish i was somewhere else i feel so empty here.'

This was not the first time this thought had crossed her mind. She had always felt like the outsider even when people went out of their way to involve her. It always seemed as if her destiny was else where along with the ever elusive feeling known as love. Adrial was not a reclusive person she went out alot and tried her best to get to know guys but there was never that thing , that spark that made her want to take the meetings any further andd her friends did not help by setting her up with the most annoying and unkind people they could think of.

Adrial looked at her watch "Twelve fifteen already god i really must get to be" she whispered this as she got up from the desk and walked over to the darawers pulled out a pair of pj bottoms and slipped of her jeans this left her in a strappy white top and her purple long pj bottoms. She slipped into bed and quickly tried to fall asleep as she was exhausted. Adrial tossed and turned in her bed thoughts of what had happened ran through her head as she fell into a deep sleep.

# Earlier that day#

Adrial hurried down the street as fast as her legs could carry her, she was late and they were going to be so mad with her. She looked up toward the steel and glass building and sighed. ' Here goes nothing, i just hope he doesn't fire me'. She made her way up the third floor and into her office. She had just sat down when her door burst open and a red faced man burst through the door looking like he was going to explode from the anger he currently exuded in waves.

" You're late" he said his voice was calm and natural but there was a deadly undertone to it that made her realise this his anger was currently beyond anything that she had experienced before.

"David look i'm sorry i got held up i didn't mean to be late the bus didn't arrive so i had to walk the thirty blocks to the building from my appartment" she said her voice trembing from the fear she felt while trying to calm david her boss down. " I don't want to hear any excuses from you, this is the third time this week you have been late and i am not going to acept it you are taking me for a fool and i say no more you're fired" he shouted at her while his hand came up and hit Adrial across the face. David stomped ot of the room leaving a stunned Adrial in his wake.

#Back to the preasent#

Adrial was brought back to her senses when a bright light caused her to be brought out of her sleep. A tall and goddess looking women walked towards Adrial and spoke to her.

" Hello Adrial, I am Galadrial and i am here to guide you into middle earth" Galadrial quickly put her hand up to stop Adrial from interrupting her. " Peace my child everything will be explained. You are bieng sent to our world for a chance at love and to fit in. Middle Earth is where you belong it is where you come from and i am you mother. I have missed you my child and will be glad to see you return to me once more. You have a task that has been set and when you arrive here you will only be in lothorion a short time before you will have to leave i cannot say what your task is as i do not know what it is myself." Adrial was listening to this closly and for some strange reason found herself believing it. Adrial felt herself slipping into unconciousness but before she knew no more she felt a strange feeling of contentment wash over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-

I do not own anything please don't sue me. Please review

Adrial groaned as she rolled over, when she hit something hard she awoke with a start. As she looked around her the memories of what happened the previous night flooded back to her. " this isn't where I fell asleep, was she really my mother she didn't look much like me. I can't believe this. I should be more upset about this but I feel so at home here maybe I am meant to be here I will give it a try, I do not know how to get back so I don't really have much of a choice but to stay." While this internal conversation was going on a tall golden haired elleth walked into the room she was now in.

"Hello Adrial My child I am Galadrial and I welcome you to middle earth" said the Elleth

"Hi... so this is real and I am not just still asleep and dreaming this" she said this had was her last hope although it was a vain one at that.

"I can assure you that you are not dreaming. I am here to get you ready for morning meal you will need to get used to things here I know but it would be good for you to meet people and make friends while you are here as this is your home and you should always feel welcome." Galadrial continued.

"thank you I think I might need the help" she said this as she glanced at the ties on the pale blue gown lying on the chair. " I will try my best to fit in here it might not be as difficult as I think as I already feel strangely at home here.

" I am glad you feel that way , come let me help you." Galadrial said as she moved over to Adrial. Adrial couldn't help but shiver as Galadrial pulled the silk fabric over her sensitive skin. As the last ties on her dress were tied Adrial turned to Galadrial and asked " If your my mother why is my hair red." this is some thing that always bothered her despite her trying to deny it to others and herself. She self consciously pushed a loose bit of hair over her ear and gasped as she brushed the sensitive pointed tip that she now had.

"Yes my child you are an elf like I and your father are, this means you have been graced with an immortal life. Your hair is red because you are special you have abilities that I and your father do not and your hair is a sign of that.

" what what kind of powers? What do mean? " she said as the truth of the situation overcame her and she burst into tears.

"Shh My child do not fear" Galadrial said as she moved closer and embraced Adrial soothing the distraught young women. " It is nothing to fear you are able to use the elements air, fire, water, Earth. You are also able to commune with animal, heal also commune with people in their minds but that is a gift you have been given from myself. I will train you before you need to leave here to go on you quest. I will train you how to use your abilities and also about our history and culture so that you are not totally out of your depth." Galadrial said.

Adrial looked up at her mother who she had just met and realised just how lucky and grateful she was to have met the women she was looking at. " Thank you mother I am grateful for your words, actions, help in my training my abilities, but most of all I am just grateful to have met you. I love you ." Adrial said with great emotion.

" I love you as well daughter now we must go to attend morning meal I am sure you are hungry as you have not eaten yet and I know your father is anxious to meet you as is the rest of Lothlorion."

"Yes lets go I'm starved" Adrial said With the first genuine smile in a long time. As She turned to leave to follow Galadrial who had just left the room she couldn't help but think that she was for the first time in he life truly happy and hoped that it would continue. The quest she was to go on was in her mind but she felt truly privileged that she would be chosen for such a task by people who barley knew her. Little did she realise that this quest would bring her more danger than she had ever experienced or ever hoped to experience in her life. This Quest would also bring her love to last her immortal life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I do not own anything please do not sue me

Sorry haven't updated in a while but have been having a really bad time and have had no time near a computer to write.

Adrial walked out of the door behind the graceful Galadrial who seemed to float over the ground rather than walk on it. Her head raced with the thoughts of what she had been told and she felt truly loved for the first time ever in her life. She silently wished that she could stay in Lothlorion forever but she knew in her heart that this was not to be. Also her new family and the people of this beautiful place were looking to her to go on this quest. Inside the room Galadrial had explained what the quest she was to go on was to be. She was to go to a council that was to be held in a place called Rivendell by a person called Lord Elrond. She was to help decide the fate of something that could threaten the whole of Middle Earth. She felt vaguely overwhelmed by the idea that she was to be involved in something so large and could affect the lives of so many people that she did not really know.

As she walked into the clearing there were already lots of elves seated at tables and she felt anxious but managed to school her face into a mask of calm so that no one would realise that she was so nervous. All the Elves that were seated turned to stare unabashedly at her, curious as to who this person could be. They had all heard the rumors that she was the lady of lights daughter and when you looked closely at her you could see the similarities of appearance but they did not know for sure and so they came to the meal as they were told they would find the answers to their questions here.

She was lead to a chair at a table that clearly looked like it was a head table and this is where at one of the chairs at the head of the table a very regal elf with silver blonde hair sat and blue eyes. He looked up as Adrial and Galadrial reached the head of the table. Galadrial went up to the regal elf and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She turned to Adrial and said " Adrial this is Celeborn , your father and i am sure you have much you will want to learn from him as he shares you love of books and of learning"

"Welcome my daughter i am glad i finally get to meet you, i have been anticipating your arrival eagerly since my wife informed me of your coming" Celeborn said while he looked on Adrial with affection. As Adrial Looked at Celeborn she was filled with a huge feeling of warmth and affection for her father and instead of replying she just threw her arms around him and took him in a very tight hug.

"Lets all sit down to dinner shall we" Galadrial said and then she turned to the room and said " I will not take up much of your time, i have an announcement to make. The young women that is sitting beside me is Adrial and she is my daughter and is to be henceforth known as the Daughter of Light." After all this was said they sat down to breakfast and had ate breakfast.


End file.
